odin_quest_youjoyfandomcom-20200216-history
Soulblade
Soulblade System Players can enter the game and click the icon SB on the lower right corner to open Soulblade interface. Introduction Soulblade is one of equips of characters, and it has the following effects: a. Proving a function of AFK for players, freeing up hands of players dramatically. b. Having bonus with certain quantity for Attack, HP, MP and five resists of Vertigo, Weakness, Sleep, Charm and Root. c. The exclusive skill of Soulblade can provide a totally new skill for players, which can help to improve the fighting ability of players. d. The character skill carried by Soulblade can bring a bonus effect to the skill level of characters. Soulblade Upgrade It consumes Exp to upgrade Soulblade. There are two methods to obtain Soulblade Exp: a. Each using of Soulblade skill can increase a little Soulblade Exp. b. Use Soulblade Exp Potion to increase Soulblade Exp fast. Click the Soulblade shortcut button to open the Soulblade interface. There is a button of Upgrade at the end of Soulblade Exp bar. When the Exp is sufficient to upgrade Soulblade, the button will be highlighted (it’s grey when it’s insufficient). Click the button to upgrade Soulblade manually, which costs corresponding Exp. The basic attribution of Soulblade after upgrade of Soulblade will be improved. The upgrade of Soulblade will make bonus for attribution, and each improving level can increase the attribution with certain quantity. Soul Scoop It can enhance the basic attributes, including Attack, HP, MP, Vertigo, Weakness, Sleep, Charm and Root of Soulblade through Soul Scoop. It requires Spirit Stone to Scoop, which includes 8 types corresponding to the basic attributes. Soublade Improve Players can use Improve Crystal to improve Soulblade, which will regenerate the amount and type of Character Skills and change the level of Exclusive Skill of Soulblade. Put Soulblade and Improve Crystal to improve the Soulblade, which costs a certain amount gold. It will display the amount of gold when the Soulblade and Improve Crystal are in position. Click the button Improve: a. When the Soulblade slot is empty, it warns: Please put in Soulblade. b. When the Improve Crystal slot is empty, it warns: Please put in Improve Crystal. c. When the gold is insufficient, it warns: Insufficient Gold. d. When the Soulblade and Improve Crystal are in position, and the gold is sufficient, it’ll show the process bar. Players can click Cancel or the Close button before the process bar reaches 100% to cancel this Improve. After the Improve finishes, the level of Soulblade Exclusive Skill ranges from 1-3 randomly, the amount of Character Skill of Soulblade ranges from 1-4 randomly and the skill type changes randomly. Soulblade Transfer Each class has its corresponding Skill Crystal. It can transfer the Soulblade Skill to the Character Skill through Soulblade Transfer. But, it won’t change the amount of Character Skill and the level of Soulblade Skill. Mage Skill Crystal---Mage Priest Skill Crystal---Priest Assassin Skill Crystal---Assassin Hunter Skill Crystal---Hunter Warrior Skill Crystal---Warrior Put Soulblade and Skill Crystal to transfer the Soulblade, which costs 1 gold with a 100% successful rate. Click the button Transfer: a. When the Soulblade slot is empty, it warns: Please put in Soulblade. b. When the Skill Crystal slot is empty, it warns: Please put in Skill Crystal. c. When the Skill Crystal is not corresponding to the Souldblade, it warns: Please put the Skill Crystal of correct type. d. When the Soulblade and Skill Crystal are in position, and the gold is sufficient, it’ll show the process bar. Players can click Cancel or the Close button before the process bar reaches 100% to cancel this Transfer. After the Transfer, the type of Character Skill of Soulblade will turn to the class type of the Skill Crystal which is put in the slot.